


救赎第九章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 旭凤 - Freeform, 润玉 - Freeform, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第九章

第9章   
　　五彩凤羽，火焰在其上翻腾，耀眼夺目。  
　　冰冷的璇玑宫霎时被炽热席卷，就连池水也开始蒸腾出袅袅白烟。  
　　润玉眯起双眸，痴狂的看着这幅绝美的景致。  
　　凤凰转动颈脖，狭长的凤目忽的盯住了润玉。  
　　金光迸射，一团近乎透明的琉璃色火焰猛的向润玉击去。  
　　仅是被焰尾带过，池水就瞬间少了一半。  
　　润玉一笑，双手捏个法诀，蓝色冰晶从四方席卷而来，将那团火焰牢牢裹住。  
　　焰似流星，将整个璇玑宫照得宛如白昼，却在堪堪触及润玉身体时四散崩裂，化作漫天金雨。  
　　凤凰大惊，扇动双翼，如离弦之箭朝大门冲去。  
　　忽然那满宫的炙热冷了下来，片片雪花从半空飘落。  
　　凤凰仓促回头，身体一紧，那条银白的龙身已将他缠了个严严实实。  
　　润玉竟然也化出真身了。  
　　刹那间的恐惧远大于惊讶，旭凤太明白这个男人的企图了。  
　　他拼命挣扎，用尖利的喙啄着柔软的龙颈，用硕大无朋的双翅扑打着雪白的龙身，用锋锐无比的利爪抓挠着坚硬的龙鳞。  
　　凤凰的爪是最尖利的矛，能抓开玄武的外壳。  
　　白龙的鳞是最坚固的盾，能挡住穷奇的尖牙。  
　　凤凰和白龙身上迸发出夺目的火花，两只神兽从空中打到地上，哪怕璇玑宫有重重结界加持，在这样猛烈的撞击下也禁不住落下片片尘埃。  
　　火焰在凤羽上流转，从透明到明亮，再从明亮到透明。此时的火焰已不是琉璃净火，那是凤凰的内丹之火，他不惜损耗真灵也要将润玉击倒。  
　　龙鳞边缘开始卷曲，白龙收紧长尾，将凤凰勒得越来越紧，而他咬在凤凰颈脖上的牙齿也越陷越深。  
　　凤凰发出一声凄厉的凤鸣，被白龙卷到了水池里。  
　　空中水汽尽皆汇入池中，水面越升越高，没过了两人身躯。  
　　凤凰仍在挣扎，但挣扎的力道越来越弱，掀起的水浪越来越小。  
　　池水寒冷，凝结成冰，覆在羽毛上的寒霜越来越重，凛冽的寒气正在侵蚀着他的身体。  
　　他瘫软在白龙身下，只偶尔挣动一下翅膀。那华丽的尾羽散在水面，随水波上下飘动。浮光掠影，美不胜收。  
　　忽然他的身体弹动了一下，但这股微弱的挣扎很快就被压制了下去。  
　　龙的尾巴温柔的扫过凤凰的身体，渐渐往下，探入尾羽之中，抵在了那个湿润的穴口。  
　　凤凰发出一声尖利的凤鸣，几次想从白龙身下逃开。但他的身体推不开白龙，他的力气敌不过白龙。  
　　终于还是进去了，借着残留在里面的精液，硕大的龙根缓慢而坚定的破开了那层阻塞，戮进了凤凰体内。  
　　龙性本淫，白龙的孽根又格外硕大，每进一寸都十分艰难。  
　　凤凰的身体一直在颤抖，倘若此刻能够死去，对他而言都是莫大的仁慈。龙身冰凉，那根东西却炙热得宛如一团火。他用尽全力抵抗，他收缩身体的每一分肌肉，却依旧被破开。  
　　好痛，好胀，他觉得自己要被剖成两半了。  
　　而那柄巨剑还在进入，宛如没有止境。  
　　他的爪蹬着池底，一点一点往前爬，他不愿成为天帝的禁脔，宁死都不愿为他产下孩子。  
　　但是龙的爪狠狠踩在他背上，锋利的爪尖穿过凤羽，刺进了他的肌肤。  
　　他痛叫一声，但很快他就连那声痛叫都发不出了，因为龙的孽根猛的撞了进去，顶端抵在了深处那块媚肉上。  
　　他狠狠瞪着白龙，四目相对。  
　　凤目赤红泛血，盈满恨意。  
　　龙目幽深冰冷，金光在瞳孔深处跳动。  
　　果然是血脉相连的兄弟。看，就连这双眼睛都如此相似。  
　　而他的兄长却正在与他激烈交媾，逼他孕育生子。  
　　兄弟、亲情，何其讽刺。  
　　凤凰大笑，出口却化作一声清越的凤鸣。  
　　白龙动作一顿，伸舌舔着凤凰的眼睛，用龙颈摩挲着凤凰的脖子，就连体内的撞击也变得温柔了许多。  
　　花径湿润无比，水流、蜜液、精液混合在一起，抽插时发出的声音响亮得连水波都盖不住。  
　　他的身体渐渐变得火热，四肢绵软，一股酥麻的痒意从体内迅速传遍全身。  
　　他惶恐，他挣扎，龙的精液让他变得越来越淫荡。  
　　秘处似烈火又似寒冰，同时又好像有几千只，几万只虫子在蠕动爬行。  
　　他拼命摇着头想抗拒那种感觉，但是他控制不住自己的身体。  
　　高热的肆虐一波波涌上，酥麻瘙痒迅速扩散开来，甚至侵入了花径深处。  
　　他的眼中蒙上一层水光，不断扩张开来的疼痛，每经过一定间隔，就会转化为热烈的高亢，从穴口开始，进入身体深处，进而入侵到心灵。  
　　他意识朦胧，他感到润玉的龙根狠狠的冲进了他的巢穴，将炙热的龙精灌满了他的身体。敏感的巢壁剧烈收缩，泌出一波波丰盈的春水。  
　　但这只是错觉。当下一次疼痛袭来时，他又从极乐跌回地狱。  
　　他的内孔依旧紧闭，巨大的龙根依旧那般温柔。它轻轻叩击着微微张开的小口，伸出软软的尖刺刮搔着敏感的媚肉。  
　　他扑扇着翅膀，扭动着身体，发出痛苦而愉悦的鸣叫。  
　　他的眼中都是泪，视线一片模糊。他不知道是谁在缠绕着自己，只要……只要能把他从这痛苦中解救出来，无论是谁都好，他愿意做任何事。  
　　他展开尾翼，抬高下肢，贪婪的吞吐着那根巨物。  
　　白龙压在他身上，尾部与之紧紧贴合，每一次耸动都能看到一点媚肉被带出来。  
　　不够，还不够，他体内的孔腔已经打开，他需要更猛烈的、致命的一击。  
　　花径在剧烈抽搐，媚肉被撞得不住抖动，一股股蜜水从紧窄的内孔喷出。他的整个身体都在等待，等着那孽根撞入他的巢穴，给他带来无上快感。  
　　忽然白龙退了出去。  
　　不行，别离开。  
　　他用力收缩穴口，哀求的看着白龙。  
　　放心，很快就给你。  
　　白龙温柔的舔着他的喙。  
　　他的穴口再度被分开，另一根东西也进来了。  
　　好痛。  
　　他仰起脖子，愤怒的拍打着龙身。  
　　龙鳞被剜去，龙身流着血，但白龙的侵袭仍在继续。  
　　好满，好胀，他要死了。  
　　他已经痛得叫不出声，他的下体被撕裂，艳丽的血花在池中绽放。  
　　白龙含着他的颈脖，锐利的牙齿轻轻刮着他的肌肤。  
　　残忍的温柔。  
　　他退一步，白龙进一步，始终逃不脱。  
　　忽然他身体一颤，翎羽炸开。  
　　那两根巨物终于冲开了他的内孔，撞进了他的巢穴。  
　　刹那间他仿佛看到了绚丽的极光，他的身体仿佛被消融了，唯一留下的就是和白龙相连的那处。  
　　这是一种强烈到让人无法承受的狂喜。烈焰奔腾，吞噬一切，美妙至极。  
　　他呼吸急促，他的身体变得无比轻盈，他宛如来到一个梦幻的世界，声音遥远，时间停滞。  
　　白龙缠绕着他，用两根巨物猛烈的撞击着他。  
　　他瘫软在龙身中，软软的依偎着他，使不出一点力气。他的人，他的魂魄已经完全被快感捕获。  
　　而这可怕的快感还在继续，他忍不住弓起背脊，发出一声悦耳的凤鸣。  
　　白龙温柔的看着他，也发出一声低沉的龙吟。  
　　一低一高，相互应和，盘旋着飞向云霄。  
　　白龙终于将精液射进了凤凰的体内，将那个小小的巢穴灌得不留一丝空隙。  
　　凤凰无法承受这股巨大的快感，等他射完早就晕了过去。  
　　白龙小心翼翼的退出暖巢，为了怕精液流出来，还用顶端堵住那小小的内孔，直到它缓缓闭合。  
　　他终于放心了，将自己完全退出了凤凰的身体。当顶端离开花穴时，还听到一声清晰的吸吮声。  
　　凤凰的身体颤了一下，张开双翼将身躯包裹起来，宛如一个受了伤的孩子。  
　　白龙将自己和凤凰化回人形，把他抱回了床上。  
　　润玉凝视着床上的男人，连他自己都不曾发觉眼中盈满了柔情。  
　　“做出这样子给谁看？”旭凤睁开了双眼，美丽的凤目中一片清明。他一脸嘲讽，“还不走，是想再来一次吗？”  
　　润玉轻轻一笑，手掌放到了他的腰上。  
　　旭凤拍开他的手，冷冷吐出一个字，“滚。”  
　　润玉俯身凝视他，“别用这种语气跟我说话，你应该怕我。”用力捏着他的下巴，拇指暧昧的摩挲着唇角。  
　　“怕你？”　旭凤冷笑，“除了用这种肮脏的手段，你还会什么？”  
　　润玉无奈的看着他，犹如看着一个不听话的孩子，“我会的可不只一种手段。”抚摸着他的脸颊，亲吻着他的唇，“我不忍心伤你，但是对别人就没这么仁慈了。比如你那个被关在天牢的母后。”  
　　旭凤瞳孔一缩，不敢置信的看着润玉。  
　　润玉一脸温柔，“对了，还有觅儿。你想不想见她？”  
　　


End file.
